


Paperwork

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	Paperwork

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[character: gene](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/tag/character%3A%20gene), [character: sam](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/tag/character%3A%20sam), [fic](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/tag/fic), [fic type: slash](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/tag/fic%20type%3A%20slash), [genre: dialogue only](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/tag/genre%3A%20dialogue%20only), [genre: fluff](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/tag/genre%3A%20fluff), [genre: humour](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/tag/genre%3A%20humour), [pairing: sam/gene](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/tag/pairing%3A%20sam%2Fgene)  
  
---|---  
  
_  
**Fic: Paperwork, basaltgrrl, blue cortina, sam/gene**   
_   


Title:  Paperwork  
Author: basaltgrrl  
word count: 344  
pairing: sam/gene  
rating: blue cortina  
Summary: inspired by another of awabubbles' delightful works of art, from the same series as "whisky chaser". 

 

 

“Paperwork.  Paperwork… uhhh, paperwork.”

“Fuck.”

“Ggguhh… Gene, paperwork!”

“Unh, what the—uhhh, fuck are you—going on about, Tyler?”

“Uh, uh, uh… G-gene, we’re… fucking on the… paperwork for the… uhhh… oh god I’m gonna…”

“Oh… shit!”

“Nnnngggghh!”

“Damn it, you’ve… fuck!”

“I know!”

“Well what are you doing???”

“What do you want me to do???”

“Uh… uh,  uh, unh… finish me off, for one thing…”

“Do it, then, Gene, come on… fuckin’ come in me, you bastard, come on!”

“Aaaagh!”

Long silence.  Heavy breathing.

“You know those were our only copies of those records.”

“Yeah.”

“It’s not _my_ fault.  You were the one who—“

“Oi!  Who grabbed my arse at four in the afternoon???”

“I’ve grabbed your arse before and it hasn’t led to your handcuffing me after everyone else has left the building!”

“Well… You—you wore that shirt!”

“You wore the fucking green one, you pillock!”

“I _know_!”

“I tried to warn you!”

“About what, the shirt or the paperwork?  Sam.  What are we going to do?”

Thoughtful silence.

“We’ll copy them out by hand.  S’all we can do.”

“But that’ll take hours!”

“So?  What were you planning to do with your time?”

“Well, take you home for a royal buggering, for one thing.”

“Check.”

“’Ave a few whiskies down the pub.”

“You can have a glass while we write.  Now where’s some clean paper?”

“And we’d better hide the evidence once we’re done.”

“I think people are going to notice that this is all in your and my handwriting, Gene.”

“Not if we don’t go pointing it out to ‘em like a silly nonce!”

Sigh.

“All right.  You take that pile, I’ll take these.  Just copy the dirty ones, no need making extra work for ourselves.”

“Lord, Tyler, you made a right mess.”

“It wasn’t my fault!  Your fat belly smashing me into the desk didn’t help!”

“Fat???”

“Look, can we just get down to business here?”

“Paperwork.  Makes me a bit randy.”

“I’m going to go do mine at my desk!  You!  Stay here!  Write!”

“Yes, Samuel.”

 

 


End file.
